ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Special Delivery
In Special Delivery, Luigi asks Slimer to deliver a lavish spread for a party being held at Rafael's house, but Manx desires the food.Eatock, James & Mangels, Andy (2008). The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection booklet, p. 44. CPT Holdings, Inc. Cast Slimer Luigi Manx Rafael Items Statue of Liberty Locations Ritz Cafe Rafael's Estate Plot Slimer wandered around on the streets bouncing a ball of slime when he heard Luigi singing from inside the Ritz Cafe kitchen. He entered the back door, as usual, and saw Luigi preparing a lavish spread. Luigi revealed the food was for Rafael's big party and he had to leave soon to deliver it or he would be in big trouble. However, there was a lot of customers at the cafe. Luigi was in a bind but Slimer volunteered to delivery the food for him. Luigi was ecstatic but made Slimer promise not to eat any of the food. Manx watched from outside and cooked up another scheme to steal from Slimer. Slimer strode through a city park. Manx was waiting and hid a bomb in a blow up cake. Slimer bit the cake but it popped. He ate it anyway but spit the bomb out since it lacked taste. Slimer threw it into dumpster where Manx happened to be hiding. Manx panicked and boarded up the dumpster then piled a bunch of stuff on it. He was still blown away and landed inside the Statue of Liberty. Manx returned to the city and hid in a telephone booth. He called the one next door just as Slimer passed by. Slimer put the food down and answered. Manx tried to leave his booth but discovered he was stuck inside. Slimer hung up the phone and left. Manx kicked the booth in frustration but the momentum caused it to bounce around with him in it. Meanwhile, Rafael grew impatient because the delivery was an hour late. He called up Luigi and threatened to fire him. Once he hung up, Luigi's phone exploded. Luigi hoped Slimer would deliver on his promise. Manx jumped out of an alley with a big magnet but missed Slimer. Instead, a scrap metal truck and its contents flew towards him. Manx moved the magnet and now pots and pans flew towards him. Manx pointed the magnet up and was drawn upwards onto the belly of an airplane, with all the junk following him. Slimer arrived at Rafael's party and realized just how rich he was. Slimer bumped into Rafael and the food was launched into the air. It landed in all the trees and bushes. Luckily, the guests thought it was a brilliant way to serve them and congratulated Rafael. Luigi thanked Slimer upon his return and revealed Rafael was happy with the delivery. Luigi and Slimer had a celebration of their own. Trivia *The episode was recorded on June 29, 1988.Marsha Goodman (1988). Episode Call Sheet and SAG Report - "Special Delivery" (1988). *Luigi makes Slimer swear an oath to not eat the food on a "Julia Clyde's Cook Cook," a reference to famous cook Julia Child. Child is a famous American chef, author, and television personality. *Luigi reveals he is married, has several children, a dog, and a cat. *Manx uses a magnet but lures a Chuck's Scrap Metal truck. This may be a reference to writer Chuck Menville and/or Chuck Jones, an animator of Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies from which Slimer! takes some inspiration from. Animation Errors References Gallery Episode Screen Caps SpecialDelivery01.jpg SpecialDelivery02.jpg SpecialDelivery03.jpg SpecialDelivery04.jpg SpecialDelivery05.jpg SpecialDelivery06.jpg SpecialDelivery07.jpg SpecialDelivery08.jpg Collages and Edits ParkinSpecialDeliveryepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' CityskylineinSpecialDeliveryepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' StatueofLibertyinSpecialDeliveryepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' CitystreetsinSpecialDeliveryepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' RGB DVD Boxset Features TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol5disc3menusc03.png|Episode menu for Volume 5 Disc 3 Category:S! Episode